iron heart
by Kolas nightshade
Summary: its been months since the avengers came home from their vacation and when the returned home they came face to face with their whole world destroyed what will happen and ill Tony find pepper and what will become of the two will their love grow or will disappear
1. Welcome surprise

It had been months since the avengers returned home to New York, an inprisiond Loki in toe.  
>They'd come back to see Stark Towers- their home- ruined.<br>(Again.)  
>Tony glanced around, trying and failing to fully take in the damage.<br>He'd seen the cityscape destroyed before, buildings falling, cars in flame. It had only just been rebuilt, the structures repaired, the populace finally moving on from the trauma. But the havoc Loki had wreaked when he tried to rule earth was nothing compared to this. Buildings weren't falling apart- some were gone entirely, ripped down to ragged foundations. There were gaping, smoke filled holes in the cities once famous skyline.  
>There were no words for the gruesome desolation.<br>"Who would this?" Natasha demanded, looking at the destroyed city.  
>Tony couldn't answer.<br>"Pepper," he whispered, voice full of dread.  
>The ruins of Stark tower were still smoking, only the crumbling bottom floor left.<br>Frantically, Tony began digging through the rubble.  
>"What are you guys standing around for? Help me here!"<br>"What would you have us do?" Thor asked with despair.  
>Tony glanced up from a pile of rubble, eyes sharp and hard.<br>"Look for survivors," Steve said grimly, and Tony managed a nod before he went back to digging.  
>asked his eyes landed on a small child she was breathing heavily.<br>"Can you move?" Tony asked.  
>"Yes, i can movie you pathetic human," she spoke, slapping at Tony.<br>She stood up and glanced at all the avengers around her.  
>"We are the Ooglians. We are a proud alien race, and we will take over this pathetic planet and sell it too the overlord Turret. You have been warned- nothing and no one is safe. this planet will be destroyed and ruled by Turret."<br>Bruce glared at the child ready to turn into the hulk. Clint readied his bow and arrows while Thor, Loki and Natasha got into their various fighting stances.  
>It was useless.<br>In the blink of an eye, the young child had disappeared into nothingness.  
>They looked around for her, but the streets were left as barren as before.<br>"Where is- How could that little piece of-" Clint cursed.  
>"I do not know. But I cannot find any signs of life in the area." Thor said, head hung, voice low as they continued to search.<br>Tony cursed, rearing on the others- one in particular.  
>"I swear, Loki, if you have any thing to do with this, you are dead. Not even Thor will be able to save you."<br>Loki glared back, eyes acidic.  
>"Don't be asinine, you miserable waste. If you care to recall, I've been with you. When do you think I would have found the time to cause this much devastation? And I have never even heard of these 'Ooglians'."<p>

(A/N hai ya'll it's me screaming lemon just updated this chap ^W^ and also got my puppy Oliver a new sweater for winter curse that winter but I also love it too cause more snow means more schools out hope you like my story READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 ooglians

"ooglians are aliens from space they have red skin pink hair yellow eyes with red pupil's their armor is golden and sliver they are form the planet evenglian they are greedy evil and dangerous" Loki spoke opening his eyes and looking at everyone "well don't leave us in the dark here is their anything else that that we don't know about anything at all" Tony asked Loki shook his head "no, no their isn't sorry" "damn, Loki can you find out anything else like hows their air on they're planet or did they capture and prison any of the citizens" Tony asked Loki shook his head. Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, and Bruce went to work trying find anything, anything at all.

(the Ooglian castle)

"master we have your bride picked out like you said" a young ooglian spoke motioning to redheaded young female who thrashing around, "LET ME GO I WILL NOT MARRY A DISGUSTING CREATURE LIKE YOU I'LL KICK YOUR BUTTS SO HARD YOU'LL FORGET YOUR OWN NAME, YOU FUDGING MEATSUCKERS" Pepper screamed headbutting the guard who was holding her, the guard screamed in pain and let go of her to grip his aching face. The king jution appeared in front of her his hand wrapped around her neck chocking her, he lifted her from the ground into the air the only problem was that he wasn't holding her legs still so she moved her left leg back bending it and she let it fly right into the guy's jewel's causing him to loose his grip, he dropped her. "OUCH YOU LITTLE PIECE OF..." pepper screamed at him "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME YOU CREEP" with that said she ran off trying to find her way out of this weird castle. pepper ran down a long hallway, she saw a door at the end of the hallway she ran towards it, pepper neared the door her hand shaking violently; she reached for the door her hand gripped the door knob turning it to the right, to her surprise it opened, but to her horror the room turned out to be another hallway "WHAT THE WHAT" Pepper screamed in rage, she balled her hands into a fist and punched the wall. 'wheres Tony i know he'll never leave me but where could he be' Pepper thought to herself. Pepper decided to continue to try and find her way out of this god forsaken castle and to get off this planet.

(At Stark tower)

Tony paced around the house or mansion he was on his fourth scotch his hair disheveled and he had bags under his eyes Thor whispered to Loki "i'm worried about him brother"


	3. Chapter 3 plans and a traitor

Tony glanced outside his large window his eyes brimmed with unshed tears 'I will not cry, no today the day I die is the day I cry but for now what matters most is pepper' Tony thought to himself. Tony was the only one who was up everyone was still asleep, Tony decided to make a plan to find pepper. He took his suit and put it on and headed out not before leaving the guys a note telling them where he was. Tony flew around the destroyed city of New York everything they had done for this country, for America has been for nothing each time they save the day a new threat would rise. 'Whats next' Tony thought to himself 'giant robots' Tony continued to fly around he spotted nothing everything seemed like a ghost town 'this reminds of silent hill, the movie me and Pepper watched and the game we played' Tony thought. Tony was thinking of the goods times he and pepper shared, they been through so many together through thick and thin. "Pepper when I find you I'm going to give you the best of everything" he spoke floating in midair. He decided it was time to head back since he couldn't find anything.

(Stark tower)

"HE COULD OF WOKEN US UP AND WE COULD'VE HELPED HIM" shouted Natasha throwing her hands in the air, "come on nat we don't know where he went to," Clint spoke moving towards nat and placing his arms around her, he was trying his best to comfort her. Bruce looked around the front room until he spotted a note, Bruce walked over to the note and picked it up and read it " hey guys, actually Tony did leave us something a note, here" Bruce spoke giving the note to Clint, who read it out loud "hey guys sorry for leaving like this I couldn't take it, you know waiting for something to happen, I decided to go search for Peps if I'm not back soon continue the search for her and beat the cookie dough out whoever kidnapped her, I'll be back as soon as I can." "we'll that all there was to this note" Clint spoke stuffing the note into his pocket and plopping down into the chair his head resting on his arm. "he loves her doesn't he" Thor asked crossing his arms over his well muscled chest, his eyes narrowed in thought, "wait, Loki you can find out where the lady Potts is" Thor asked a smile graced his lips, his eyes full of hope. "yes Thor I can, the only thing I want to know is why didn't you ask that in the first place' we wouldn't be in this mess from the start" Loki spoke closing his eyes and concentrating, Loki's lips turned into a snarl, he opened his eyes "I found her" was all he said. "anything else brother" Thor asked, Loki nodded his head "she's on the planet evenglian, they have her imprisoned I couldn't locate where but the planet is near jupiter and mars so if we hurry we can get there and save Tony's girl" Loki spoke, they heard a voice they know all to well "YES" they turned in the direction the voice came from, Tony ran up to Loki and brought him into a hug "dude thanks" Tony spoke letting go of Loki and turning his attention to Bruce "don't hug me" was all Bruce said, Tony laughed "I'm not gonna hug you, I need your help" Tony spoke. You see Tony was never the one to ask for help but in a case like this he could use all the help he can get. "With what" Bruce asked looking at Tony, one eyebrow raised. "We need to build a ship that can fly us to where Peps is at" Tony spoke heading towards the lab with Bruce following closely behind. "I DONT THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA TONY WHAT IF PEPPER IS DEAD WE SHOULDN'T GO, FORGET ABOUT HER YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE, JUST STOP TONY SHES NOT OF IMPORTANCE TO YOU THIS IS SUCIDE TONY" Steve yelled at Tony. Tony stopped and turned around to face Steve his eyes narrowed his lips turned into a snarl he growled at Steve "NOT IMPORTANT, FORGET ABOUT HER, FIND SOMEONE ELSE, NO STEVE IM NOT NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I EVER FORGET ABOUT PEPPER I LOVE HER AND I MADE THIS VOW TO MYSELF THAT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I'LL PROTECT PEPPER UNTIL THE END AND NO IS GOING TO STOP ME IF I DIE I DIE PROTECTING THE ONES I LOVE AND THAT IS PEPPER" Tony shouted punching Steve in the face who fell backwards and landed on the floor. "lets go Bruce" Tony said walking away and down to his lab. Everyone got ready even Steve. After awhile they were all set and was in the kitchen sitting at the table waiting for Bruce and Tony, a few hours later they came into the kitchen "the spaceship is ready to go" Bruce said taking a seat "is there a plan" asked Thor Tony thought for a bit " what if we distracted the guards and had Clint and nat go find Pepper and report back to me then I'll go and get her and you guys can watch my back, this isn't just about saving Pepper this is about saving our world, our home." Everyone cheered All expect Steve once everyone left Steve transformed into Ooglian girl she put her hand to her mouth and spoke "they are coming" was all she said.

(A/N: 0o0 what do you think happened to Steve and will they find out who the fake Steve is and will Tony ever find pepper Find out on the next episode of Iron heart, please R&R thank you)


	4. Chapter 4 rescue mission

Everyone got into the ship and was seated they waited for instructions on what to do. "so does anyone understand the plan" Bruce asked looking over his shoulder and at his friends, they all nodded "good now remember when we get there Thor, Loki and Bruce you distract the guards, Steve since I don't trust you, you're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you, Clint and nat you two watch out for anything that would be heading my way and if they're close to my location kill them" Tony spoke and with said he turned towards the steering wheel of the ship and started driving the ship to evenglian, no one said a word as they flew towards their destination, they all sat In silence, listening to the ships humming. Thor, Clint and Loki were the only ones who feel asleep on the ship "howe long until we get there, Tony" asked Nat who was resting her head on her arms looking at tony, well the back of his head anyways. "We should be arriving in few hours since we left early, try to get some sleep you'll need your energy For when we arrive" Tony answered calmly more than he should've, nat looked at Tony, "How can you be so calm when these aliens destroyed the city and kidnapped your girl, how tony just how" nat asked her voice was full of worry. nat pepper became good friends when they first met they're like sisters always looking out for each other and being there for each other so when nat found out pepper was gone she jumped right into to help save her. "Oh believe me nat I'm dieing on the inside, I'm freaking out here nat I'm constantly thinking what If pepper is hurt what If they did they did something horrible to her I couldn't live that fact" Tony spoke, looking out the window in front of him. "Is that it" Clint asked waking up looking a huge planet, the planet from the outside looked green with blue lines and red dots it had purple and yellow ring around it, it looked smaller than Jupiter but larger than mars. "we are here" Bruce spoke putting the ship on auto-park. As the ship landed everyone got out and readied themselves for battle 'pepper I'm here and I'm Not leaving without you' Tony thought to himself. They all headed towards the castle that Loki told them where it was it at, after a while of walking they made it to the castle, Tony stopped and looked around the planet he was on, the air seemed normal like earths air the atmosphere was slightly different than earths the sky was a pinkish red-orange and the trees were blue and yellow, the leaves were blue while the branches and roots were yellow, the grass was purple, overall this planet was totally weird. Tony turned back around and continued walking up the castles steps the castle was golden with black lines down the sides a sliver gate stood at the end of the stairs. Tony made it to the sliver gate and looked back at everyone else, he waited for them to come up there. A few minutes past and they were up there waiting for tony do make a move. "Okay Loki do your stuff" Tony spoke moving out of the way, Loki approached the gate and with the wave of his hand he managed to unlock the gate. "Its done we should be able to enter with ease, aside from all the guards trying to kill us" Loki spoke walking ahead of the group.

(time skip)

Tony, Bruce, Clint, Nat, fake Steve, Loki, and Thor made it into the castle but they were instantly surrounded by Ooglians a bunch of them "GO TONY GO" Bruce yelled transforming into the hulk and attacking the Ooglians, Tony ran down a hallway but not before Loki shouted at him, "TONY PEPPER IS IN THE LEFT WING OF THE CASTLE, TAKE A RIGHT THEN, TURN LEFT AND GO STRAIGHT, THEN TURN LEFT AGAIN, THERE SHOULD BE A DOOR, IT SHOULD BE BRONZE, NOW HURRY" Tony nodded and headed in the direction Loki gave him. Steve following closely behind. All tony could think of was 'PEPS IM COMING AND IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU' Tony couldn't keep from smiling, he was going to save the love of his life. A sharp kick to the back of Tonys back caused him to fall face forward into the ground, he quickly regained himself and turned to face Steve "what was that for" Tony asked getting in a fighting stance. "You insolent annoying human" Steve shouted but it wasn't Steve's voice it was a females voice. "You can't leave well enough alone, you had to come and be the hero, save the day, rescue the princess, well newsflash she doesn't belong to you, she belongs to our king jution and you will never save her." The female Ooglian spoke transforming into her real form, Tony was pissed, he punched the female in the face and kicked her in the side knocking her down, he placed his foot onto her back "I have never laid a hand on a woman. But you are no woman, so I won't hesitate in killing you, pepper doesn't belong to your king she belongs with me. I don't own her I love her, I will never let your king harm her" with that said Tony brought his foot to her neck stomping hard over and over until blood gushed out of her mouth, she was struggling to breathe, she chocked on her own blood, tony stomped once more and the life from her eyes vanished. Tony ran towards the location of pepper he stopped once he spotted a bronze a door he jerked it opened and once he looked inside he could see pepper she was injured and bruised, Tony ran towards her, his eyes widen, he kneeled down towards pepper and picked her up pushed the button on his band around his wrist and he was instantly in his iron man suit. "GUYS I GOT HER" tony shouted into the Communication device, Tony heard footsteps behind him, "thank god your here" Steve spoke smiling at tony, Tony backed up from Steve and pulled pepper closer to his chest, his eyes narrowed at Steve, "how do I know your not an Ooglian in disguise" Tony spoke "it's me Steve you know the one who's like Tony don't do anything rash" Steve spoke, "okay then what's peppers last name and what importance is she to stark Industries" Tony asked looking at Steve. "Tony she's your second hand in the stark industries, she's also important to you, you love her and i have kept her save all did said was "Tony save me" over and over again, Tony she cried for you" Steve spoke running out of the room and down the hallway, tony following closely behind. They made it to the group. "Let's go now" Clint spoke shooting guards with his arrows, everyone ran Towards the ship they managed to make it. "WERE COMING AND THERE WILL BE WAR" king jution shouted. The avengers left the planet and headed home.

(time skip)

Tony placed pepper in the recovery room, she was constantly watched by Bruce. Tony was thinking 'we have war' but they were ready And this time they had Loki on they're side.

(A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5 the proposing

(pepper's pov)

i woke up with a pain in my side "ouch shit" I screamed but it turned into more of a whisper and raspy voice than my normal voice I glanced around the room and saw some guy sitting in a chair he had black hair and brown eyes with a small scruffy beard and goatee he was wearing a black shirt and gray sweats wait isn't that tony, "T-Tony wake u-up" i said trying to get him to open his eyes . I got up from the bed I don't know how I got here but if Tonys here then I'm safe, as I tried to move I felt this pain in stomach it hurt really bad it felt like something was ripping me from the inside out I couldn't bear, I screamed as loud as I could it hurt really bad. Tony awoke with a start he quickly jumped and saw me in pain, "pepper lay down okay I'm going to go get Dr. Banner okay he'll help you just stay calm and take slow deep breaths everything is going to be fine, I'm letting you go" his voice was sad like he lost me or worse. I looked into his eyes my green eyes pleading with his "T-Tony d-d-don't ever leave me please" I asked tears welling up in my eyes, he took my hands into his warm ones and sat next to me "pepper the day I die is the day I leave you and even that won't happen, pepper even in death I'll always be there for you I'll protect you no matter what and I'll make those freaking Ooglians pay for ever laying a hand you, pepper Potts I've been meaning to ask you this but I want everyone to see this okay" he spoke pulling a out a small box with a button on it he pressed the button and spoke into it, "hey guys she's awake come see her and bruce she's been having some pains in her stomach and could you check for anything else thank you" he spoke. Tony cares about he really cares.

(End of pepper's pov)

Steve, Bruce, Clint, Nat, Thor, and Loki all came into the medical room and saw tony holding pepper "awe" Nat spoke smiling she would never admit it but she thinks Tony and Pepper and there the cutest couple ever. Bruce walked over to pepper and started doing a bunch of test, after a couple of hours the test were done, "so what's the matter doc, will she be okay is there anything wrong" Tony asked looking at Bruce. "No of course not, but how do you feel about a kid running around here" Bruce asked smiling big from ear to ear. Tony's eyes widen. "A-a baby, pepper is going to have a baby but who's...," Tonys eyes widen "if one those creature laid a hand on you then I will not hesitate to blow them to pieces" tony growled in anger. "no tony it's yours I know it is" pepper spoke taking Tonys hands in hers and smiling, tony glanced at her and smiled. "well then I'll raise this kid with the upmost love and care I'll be the best dad this boy or girl has ever had" tony spoke smiling. "Okay Stark you brought us up here for what to watch you give pepper lovey dovey words whats the real meaning" asked Loki clearly annoyed by all this, "well this is what I've been waiting for" he spoke getting on one knee and pulling out a small black box "pepper Potts we have been together for many years (I don't actually know how they've been going out but I'm doing this yep ^w^) and I'm just going to say I love you nothing will ever make me change how I feel Pepper Potts I'm asking you this will you marry me" he opened the box and inside it was a beautiful white diamond ring pepper didn't know what to say, she blurted out "yes, yes I will" with that said he slipped the ring onto her ring finger and leaned down towards her lips capturing hers with his own and kissing her there kisses became quick and heated, Tony pulled away smiling at his soon to be wife.


	6. Chapter 6 the battle plan of earth

(King Jution's pov)

I was seated on my throne listening to my subjects telling me about the upcoming plan to take over Midgard, "sir we have a plan" spoke one of my subjects, I leaned down towards him my eyes locking with his, "go on do tell I must know" he watched me closely eyes going to left and then right he couldn't speak a word to me; he was afraid, he should be afraid I am king Jution. I looked him in the eyes. My eyes narrowed well you are you going tell me or not I don't have all day" this kid it seems now I'm guessing he's not from around here, I looked the kid in the eye, "what is your name son" he looked at me his eyes widen in terror, "what is wrong, are you a afraid, do not fear I'm not that scary at first" I spoke with the laughter The child the kid he seem to get my joke and laughed along with me. I looked at him closely he seems to be from Mars maybe Jupiter, "what planet are you from my boy" I asked a smile gracing my lips I smiled in thought, my eyes glistening 'oh what a wonderful day this will be, the attack on earth The humans would be begging me to spare there pathetic lives' "come on now I'll show you what you must do in order to prove yourself worthy" I spoke standing up from my throne I started walking down the steps towards the hallway leading to the planning room he followed me silently his eyes brimmed with tears I looked him in the eyes, "is something wrong, are you crying, are you scared" I asked he shook his head no and continued to walk in silence for some reason I felt a bondage with this child "do not worry young one for you will be safe here" I spoke as we entered the planning room, "okay this is what must be done, we will attack earth and imprison all of the humans and destroyed the avengers nothing will ever stand in my way" the boy looked at me and somehow it wasn't a boy but a hologram "haha you think you will win we now have proof you should be afraid" he spoke and with said he disappeared into a black smoke. What the hell, that little brat when i find out who that is i'll kill him.

(a/n: sorry for the chapter being so short can't think of anything else this siri is a piece of crap do not fear the The seventh chapter of this story will come up soon enough later in the day it's on my decision thank you for your time and good luck


	7. Chapter 7 the battle

Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming battle, Tony walked up the stairs and passed a long hallway; into the medic room, Pepper was laying down in the bed reading a book Loki gave her, infact he gave her a whole series of books, while Thor gave her an asgardian dagger just so she could protect herself. Steve gave her a Communication device so she could call them whenever she needed them, Natasha gave her a hand held pistol, Clint actually gave her a hawk, where he got one no one knows "it could be helpful" he said smiling. Bruce gave her a shocking device to use if Tony ever acts up (hehe yup pepps is gonna be using that a lot.) Tony gave her access to his guards even though he never calls for them but he felt this might be serious and he gave her a golden dessert eagle pistol, so she was loaded with supplies, "will you be fine once we leave to fight and battle to save the earth" Tony asked taking peppers hands in his, pepper nodded "Tony I will be fine don't worry, you literally placed guards all around the tower and even Thor has the warrior three and lady sif guarding me, I think I'll be fine" pepper spoke smiling up at tony from her book. Tony nodded and kissed her on the lips before leaving. He headed down the steps "is everyone ready" he asked getting into his armor, everyone ran out the buliding the the whole town was deserted and ruined, they looked up to the sky and saw ships appearing out of nowhere and shooting everything "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE" Ton. And Steve yelled in unison and "Loki" Tony said with a smirk. An Ooglian attacked Steve from behind, Tony saw this and blasted the creature with oneshot "thanks" Steve spoke throwing his sheild at an oncoming vessel, Thor threw his hammer at a group of Ooglians.

( i believe you readers would like to know how they came to earth)

(time skip to two hours earlier)

(Evenaline planet)

"sir the warships are ready and so are the warriors we are waiting for your command" spoke one of the Ooglians the general was the one who spoke, "good spoke the king Jution soon turret will rule the earth and I'll have complete control over space" King Jution spoke with laughter in his voice, all of warriors of Ooglian got into the warships and made there way towards earth where a battle was going to began.

(time skip to battle)

As Thor threw his hammer, Loki used his magic to kill the Ooglians around him "Loki watch out" yelled natasha doing a back flip and drop kicking the warrior that snuck up on loki, she did a side flip turn and stabbed the creature right in the neck the Ooglian died instantly. "Thank mortal" loki spoke blasting the Ooglians with his magic, Natasha nodded at him "IM BRINGING THE PARTY TO YOU ONCE MORE GUYS" Tony yelled into the innercome, Tony flew towards them a giant fleet of warships following him, and blasted at him "WHAT IS THIS TAG THE MAN IN RED SERIOUSLY, WHY IS IT ONLY THE WARSHIPS ARE AFTER ME" Tony yelled trying desperately to lose them, he turned and placed his hands out INFRONT of him and blasted them "BRUCE" tony yelled not looking down from where he was. "Yes tony" Bruce asked into the innercome "RAGE MONSTER NOW" tony screamed bruce nodded and turned into the hulk smashing all of the Ooglians and warships. The war was over "man that was even worse than when Loki attacked with his whole "I'm gonna rule midgard and make everyone my slave" ordeal" Tony spoke laughing alittle, everyone joined in. "Okay now that is settled I would like to check up on pepper" Tony spoke flying off to stark tower, everyone followed suit.

(at tower)

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK" Pepper screamed at the Ooglian king and overlord infront of her, she grabbed her gun a pointed it towards the creatures infront of her, she pulled the trigger and shot them, she managed to kill the king jution, she shot once more at the overlord. "GUYS" she screamed out loud the warrior three and sif barged in, all four of them attacked and managed to kill the overlord.

(at tower lower area)

Tony quickly took off his armor and headed towards pepper. "pepper hey you okay" Tony spoke entering the room, "AHHHH, ITS COMING TONY ITS COMING" pepper screamed.

(a/n: hey guys tell me if you want peppers baby to be a girl or boy and if you want you can tell the name you choose for the baby thank you for reading)


	8. the wedding

(hey everyone i am back sorry for my abistance of this wretched five month to who knows how many dreadful days i've been gone, though i have missed everyone dearly. please enjoy this brand new chapter of iron heart.)  
>pepper was laying down in her velvety silk bed, reading a book called rif's past. her eyes began to water as tried to hold back the tears as she had just finished the ending to her book and found out that the main character died. pepper closed the back and sat it down with the rest five thousand four hundred and eighty nine books she owned (all thanks to loki of course -_-) "hey peps" tony said entering their room and sitting on the bed next to his soon to be wife, his right hand traveled to her pregnant stomach as he gently rubbed her belly; earning a kick from the baby inside. "hey there little guy, this is daddy speaking wanna know how beautiful your mother is?" he spoke with a smile as pepper rolled her eyes and smiled, your mother is very beautiful. "hey tony can we go that new restaurant called fates expolit (weird name i know lol) "sure peps" tony said kissing peps passionately. tony stood from the bed as he helped his fiance up, placing an arm around her stomach and holding her hand he carefully walked her down the flight of stairs in the stark tower. ever since tony found out peps was pregnant he has been extremely careful and over protective of peps (its worse than parents *shudders*) he literally has the whole swat team barricading the tower not mention the asgardian warriors and frost giant loki (i had to) and he even got the president to help as well. "tony do you really think all this is necessary seriously nothing is gonna happen to me" she resurred placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him. <div> 


End file.
